


It's Unspoken, You're Mine

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [160]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s02e06 No Exit, Jealous Sam, M/M, Sam wants to hold hands, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't like the idea of someone crushing on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Unspoken, You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 6 No Exit

"Jo is in love with you."

The words broke the comfortable silence that was hanging in the room, making Dean jump and dropped his magazine into his lap. He turned to face Sam, who was sitting cross-legged on the bedspread staring intently at his book.

"Do  _not_ just throwsomething like that at me, Sam! Jesus Christ..."

"I mean it Dean. She's infatuated with you."

"There's a difference between "infatuated" and "in love", Sammy." Dean scooted closer to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Sam seemed to slump more. "Doesn't matter. Didn't you see he face when you pretended to be he boyfriend? She was over the fucking moon."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows as Sam pushed his book to the floor and laid down, and reaching over to flick off the lamp. He pulled the blanket to his chin. 

"I'm goin' to bed."

Dean stared at Sam, watching his uneven breathing. "Are you... jealous?"

Sam's breathing hitched. "No! Of course I'm not jealous! That's ridiculous."

Dean grinned and draped himself over his brother. "You are. You're mad because I grabbed someone else's butt. Which, granted, I shouldn't have done in front of you, but-"

"So you've done it before?"

"Don't be stupid. I've been on a vagina dry-spell for the past few months. I'm actually at the point now where I can't really look at anyone who's coming on to me without thinking about your di-"

"Okay, be quiet now, please."

Sam was still full of tension, and Dean sighed. 

"So, maybe Jo has some kind of giant crush on me. That doesn't matter. Sure, Jo is very beautiful and she's very sweet, but she's not you. I love  _you_ dumb ass. So calm the fuck down and go to sleep."

Sam slowly relaxed as Dean rubbed his hand up and down his back. When he spoke, his words were quiet and sleepy.

"You need to hold my hand tomorrow to make up for it."

"Deal."

 


End file.
